La gran K On spiración
by Mr.E's-pen
Summary: La mejor presentación del festival se llevará un jugoso premio de cien mil yens; ahora un enemigo misterioso hará lo posible para evitar que el club de música haga la suya. Sin nadie en quién confiar, las chicas deberán descubrir a su enemigo antes que sea tarde...
1. Chapter 1

**Acto 1: Usa-chan**

—Nodoka-chan, Nodoka-chan! —Gritó Yui alegremente traspasando la puerta del consejo.

La presidenta sonrió y agradeció que estuviera sola en aquel salón, pues las visitas de Yui al consejo estudiantil casi siempre significaban un considerable retraso en aquellas que no estuvieran acostumbradas a lidiar con su infinita alegría.

—Eh.. Yui! Que sorpresa, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Es sólo que estoy tan feliz, Nodoka-chan, ¿recuerdas el examen sorpresa que nos hicieron en clase de biología la semana pasada?  
—Sí, ¿por?

—Mira esto —dijo Yui muy orgullosa extendiéndole la hoja resuelta.

—Diez de diez, vaya… estoy sorprendida.

—Yo también, me encontré al sensei en el camino al club y me felicitó por mi buen trabajo —dijo Yui tomando las manos de su amiga y saltando de felicidad.

Nodoka le siguió el juego un momento, como estaba acostumbrada, y luego le dijo que tenía que trabajar. Se volvió a su escritorio.

—¿Tainaka-san? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Eh, sí. Vine junto a Yui, ¿no me notaste?

—Creo que no, bueno lo siento. ¿Y qué se te ofrece a ti?

—¿A mí? Pues nada, sólo vine acompañando a Yui.

—Ah… bueno, yo me vuelvo al trabajo.

—Hái, Nodoka-chan, regresemos juntas a casa.

—Bien. Que te vaya bien en el club.

Yui asintió alegremente y salió del consejo acompañada de Ritsu. Nodoka miró el reloj.

—Que raro, ya pasaron quince minutos del fin de la clase… ¿no deberían de estar ya en su club? Que raro…

Las dos amigas se alejaron del consejo y entraron en un aula vacía.

—¿Y?

—Tu distracción fue perfecta. Pude robarle la lista de los clubes que harán la presentación en el festival.

Yui miró preocupada a su amiga.

—Ricchan, estás muy seria.

—No es para menos, no puedo andarme con pequeñeces después de lo que le hicieron a Mio. Bueno, no fue tan grave, pero aún así eso sí que fue caer bajo. No sé quién quiera arruinar nuestra presentación, pero sólo podremos combatirlos cayendo tan bajo como ellos. Ahora veamos, ¿qué motivos podrían tener para hacer algo tan horrible?

—Recuerda lo que nos dijo Sawa-chan, que el director prometió un bono de quince mil yenes para los fondos del club con la mejor presentación.

—Sí, eso es lo obvio. Pero aún así…

La puerta se abrió haciendo que las dos saltaran. Por suerte era solo Mugi.

—¿Cómo sigue Mio?

—Mejor, ya dejó de llorar pero sigue en shock, Azusa-chan está con ella. En serio chicas, eso de arrancarle la cabeza a su conejo de peluche y clavarlo en la puerta del club sí que fue…

—Horrible, pero por suerte no es la verdadera Usa-chan.

—¿Eh?

—En primaria los niños se metían mucho con Mio por su bendito conejo, quitándoselo, colgándolo de algún árbol o cosas así. Pero un día me acordé que yo tenía un conejo igual y se lo regalé a Mio para que usara el conejo ese de señuelo mientras dejaba el verdadero fuera del alcance de los bravucones.

—Ricchan es tan amable y caballerosa!  
—Bueno, en realidad… —dijo la otra poniéndose el brazo detrás de la nuca. —En realidad lo hice porque cada vez que tiraban al conejo encima de un árbol o algo así a mí me tocaba ir a recogerlo.

—¿Y no la siguieron molestando?

—Como no era la verdadera Usa-chan, a Mio ya no le molestaba y los niños la dejaban en paz porque ya no valía la pena.

—…

—Bueno, concentrémonos en los hechos. Mugi, lee la lista de eventos.

—Hái! Primero, a las tres y cinco de ayer nos encontramos con miembros del club de la mafia que nos dijeron que fueron contratadas para que Mio-chan no saliera en el festival. No les hicimos caso. El día de hoy a la misma hora encontramos a la Usa-chan falsa, o lo que quedó de ella, a modo de amenaza en la puerta del club. Mio-chan se puso a llorar.

—Pero —dijo Ritsu orgullosa, —no por su amiga de la infancia, sino porque la asustaron de verdad. En serio una de mis mejores ideas…

—Ricchan…

—Gomen, sigue Mugi.

—Bueno, después de eso nos encontramos con la profesora de biología y nos dio nuestros exámenes. Yui-chan dijo que quería enseñárselo a Manabe-san y a ti se te ocurrió lo de robar la lista y aquí estamos.

—Muy bien, lo importante es no dejarse intimidar y mucho menos dejar que intimiden a Mio. No podemos ir con los profesores porque no tenemos pruebas contra nadie y para ellos el club de la mafia es "el club de apreciación de la cultura italiana" así que no podemos hacer nada que vaya por esa dirección… sólo nos queda atrapar al culpable y luego se nos ocurrirá cómo le damos la lección.

—Ricchan, eso se oye difícil.

—Tal vez, pero Mio siempre nos ayuda (si me cobrara yo estaría hasta el cuello de deudas) así que no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados mientras alguien conspira contra ella. —En este punto, Ritsu se había levantado y había comenzado a caminar de un lado a otro. —Otro punto importante es que, conociéndola, no va a querer que hagamos nada por ayudarla…

—¿Por qué?

—Porque cada vez que yo la ayudaba con algún bravucón, digamos que siempre más de alguien terminaba con un hueso roto, y casi nunca era yo; por eso no mucho le gusta mi forma de arreglar las cosas.

Mugi y Yui se miraron con su gotita en la sien.

—Pero volvamos a lo importante: tenemos algunos sospechosos —continuó Ritsu tomando la lista de clubes que le robó a Nodoka.

—¿Quiénes?

—Todos los que harán una presentación: el club de ciencias ocultas, el coro, el club de ceremonia de té, el club de judo, el club de jazz… bueno, todos los clubes de la escuela.

—¿Y por qué tiene que ser un club?

—Por el bono que prometió el director.

Silencio.

—Ahora: mis principales sospechosos son los clubes que tiene una presentación a la misma hora que nosotras: el club de judo, el de ceremonia de té y el propio club de la mafia, que hará una presentación doble de El Padrino uno y dos.

—Yo no dejaría atrás al club de jazz y al coro, a la larga son nuestro elemento también: la música.

Otro silencio.

—Chicas, hay una conspiración en contra nuestra. No quieren que Mio cante con nosotras porque gran parte de nuestra popularidad es gracias a ella; así que no evitan que toquemos pero nos quitan a nuestro mejor miembro. La situación es bastante grave.

—La gran K-Onspiración!

Mugi y Ritsu: PATAPLOF + FACEPALM

—¿Y qué hacemos, Ricchan?

—Mmh… tenemos que esperar a Azusa. Algo así necesita pensarse muy bien y todas tenemos que trabajar para lograr justicia por Mio.

—Ya vine —dijo la kouhai abriendo la puerta de repente haciéndolas a todas saltar. —Mio-senpai se fue a casa. Dice que lo mejor es aceptar la propuesta, Ritsu-senpai, tiene que hablar con ella.

—Déjalo, lo de Mio lo tengo cubierto. Ahora, vámonos ya. No es seguro aquí, cualquiera puede oírnos y hasta que se aclare el misterio, sólo podemos confiar en nosotras. Vámonos!  
—¿Y a dónde?

—¿A mi casa?

—No, Ui-chan se fue a estudiar junto con Jun-chan y ella es del club de jazz: un enemigo. Mejor nos vamos a la mía.

Siguieron a la ambarina, la que salió de la escuela bastante decidida.

—_Alte, ragazze! _—dijo una voz en un forzado y malísimo acento italiano.

Se volvieron. Eran dos chicas vestidas con un traje de corte italiano en lugar del uniforme. Miembros del club de la mafia.

—_¿Avete capito il mesaggio?_

—Al fondo a la derecha… —dijo Yui inocentemente.

PLAF—caída de anime.

—Que si captaron el mensaje, Don Haruna les hizo una oferta que no podrán rehusar.

—¿Qué oferta? Sólo vinieron a amenazar a Mio.

—Una oferta única, única. Akiyama-san no canta y todo terminará.

—Con esto estoy segura que ya no cantará.

—No nos subestimes, _bambina_, sabemos que contigo a su lado, ella va a superar esto. Nuestro cliente fue bien específico en que debemos convencerlas a las dos.

—Adelante, no pueden conmigo.

—Sabemos que no, pero ¿qué no quieres que todo termine para tu amiga?

—El próximo puede ser ese bajo suyo.

—Le digo que deje de traerlo y ya. La verdad no sé en qué estaba pensando trayendo a Usa-chan a la escuela y de paso, dejarlo en la mochila.

—Bueno, tu batería.

—No pueden. Necesitan desmantelarla primero y con el escándalo que van a armar seguro que va a venir a revisar un profesor o el guardia de la noche. Además el salón se queda bajo llave y ya sea forzando la cerradura o rompiendo la ventana harán escándalo. Tengo entendido que Don Haruna no quiere ser expulsada, ¿no? Eso y no creo que ninguna sepa hacer ninguna de esas cosas. Vamos, son sólo unas idiotas que la pasan el día hablando del Padrino. Destrozar un peluche es fácil, pero los instrumentos sólo pueden ser dañados por una mano experimentada

Las dos mafiosas se miraron avergonzadas. "Como lo pensé, no saben ni papa de instrumentos musicales; no se dan cuenta que todo lo que les digo es una tontería".

—¿Crees que esto es el fin?

—Queda poco para el festival, ya nos aseguraremos que Akiyama-san no cante. El cliente estará más que agradecido y nos dará la recompensa.

Finalmente una se acercó y puso los labios en posición como para darle un beso a Ritsu. Se acercó tanto que sus narices se tocaron pero…

—AH! AZUKASHI! Ki-chan, hazlo tú. A mí me da mucha vergüenza el beso de la muerte.

—¿Qué? No, no seas tramposa, lo hicimos a la moneda y te tocó a ti. Yo no haré algo tan penoso.

—Pero Ki-chan, no puedo…

—Yo tampoco…

—Oye Ki-chan…

—¿Qué?

—Ya no están.

PATAPLOF!

—Damos pena.

Casa de Ritsu:

—¿Y ahora qué?

—Nos dividimos —dijo Ritsu con decisión. —Yo me encargo del club de la mafia, tal como pensé son unas verdaderas idiotas. Mugi, tienes algunas amigas en el coro, háblate un poco con ellas y averigua lo que puedas. Azusa, pon a Jun de nuestra parte y que sea nuestra espía en el coro. Con lo que admira a Mio seguramente acepta.

—¿Y yo? —preguntó Yui.

—Yui: tu misión es de las más importantes. Eres la más cercana a Nodoka, trata de estar más en el conejo o cerca de ella y ve si puedes memorizar o mucho mejor si consigues robarle otro documento que involucre al festival. Mientras más pistas tengamos y más terreno cubramos, más pronto podremos descubrir a nuestro enemigo. En cuanto a Mio, trataré de mantenerla tranquila, pero ni una palabra a nadie hasta que descubramos quién está detrás de esto.

Silencio, o eso parecía. Pronto una risita se coló por debajo de la puerta.

—Satoshi! —dijo la castaña muy molesta abriendo la puerta.

—Gomen, gomen nee-chan, pero es sólo que… jajajajaja… realmente se creen algo así como los chicos de Scooby-Doo.

—Yey! —dijo Yui y le colocó a Azusa sus orejas de gato.

—Yui-senpai!

—No tenemos un perro que habla, pero mira, me parece ver un lindo gatito…

Tanto Mugi como Ritsu pusieron los ojos en blanco y mejor ignoraron a aquellas dos. El hermanito de Ritsu se iba a ir cuando su hermana lo agarró del hombro con bastante fuerza.

—Nee-chan! ¿Qué te pasa, Nee-chan?

—Adivina: acabas de ofrecerte a ser nuestro oficial de apoyo.

—¿Qué? Nee-chan, yo ni siquiera voy a tu escuela, déjame!

—Por eso, ninguna de las posibles mentes maestras detrás de la gran conspiración…

—K-Onspiración.

—Bien, ninguna de las posibles mentes maestras detrás de la gran K-Onspiración te conocen, te hace el agente perfecto.

—Nee-chan.

—Está decidido, bienvenido al club, Satoshi.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? Esta vez pensé variar un poco y presentar una comedia de detectives. Espero sea de su agrado y les aseguro que será una historia bien corta. Se supone está ambientada entre los caps 17 y 18. Espero sus reviews y como siempre:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Acto 2: Detectivismo junior.**

Eran unos días realmente pesados para Jun. Aún tenían suficiente tiempo para el festival, pero el club de jazz era muy demandante y la presidenta había organizado esas prácticas extraordinarias los sábados por la tarde. Por suerte, Ui la estaba acompañando y su amiga estaba a dispuesta a quedarse con ella mientras durara la clase; y luego irían a los videojuegos, al cine o a algo.

—¿Van a la escuela? —preguntó Yui viendo cómo su hermanita salía en compañía de Jun.

—Sí, —respondió Jun fastidiada. —¿Por?

—Las acompaño —dijo Yui poniéndose en pie. —Tengo que ir a alimentar a Ton-chan. Ven, Azu-Nyan.

La pelinegra, que estaba en una sesión de guitarra con su senpai, se levantó también y se preparó para salir.

—Jeez, senpai —gruñó por lo bajo. —No sé para qué me llama si al final nunca hacemos nada.

La castaña abrazó a la kouhai y bueno, mejor se fueron todas a la escuela. Jun miró disimuladamente a Azusa y luego a Yui, esa pequeña interacción no era algo a lo que no estuviera acostumbrada, pero algo le decía que había algo que no encajaba ahí. ¿Muy forzada tal vez?

Finalmente llegaron a la escuela.

—Sólo espérame un momento, Jun-chan —dijo Ui. —Sólo voy al baño.

—Yo también —dijo la mayor de las Hirasawa y fue tras Ui.

Ambas amigas se quedaron esperando, hasta que llegaron.

—Gomen, ya vamos —dijo Ui muy sonriente.

Jun también sonrió.

—Nos vemos luego, Oee-chan!

—Hasta más tarde, Azusa, Yui-senpai —dijo Jun.

Azusa y Yui llegaron al salón de clases, donde Yui se quitó las horquillas y se ató el cabello en una pequeña cola de caballo.

—Ui, se supone que tienes que ser tu hermana —regañó Azusa.

—Tranquila, Azusa-chan —respondió la menor de las Hirasawa. —Mientras nadie del club de jazz venga aquí. Pero no entiendo, Azusa-chan, ¿qué le pasa a todo el club de música? ¿Por qué me pidieron este favor, bastante inusual?

—Es Mio-senpai —respondió Azusa molesta. —Alguien rompió su conejo de peluche y está muy afectada por eso. Alguien habló con el club de la mafia para que nos intimidaran y evitáramos que Mio-senpai cante en el festival. Parece que, quien sea quien haya contratado a Don Haruna, quiere ganarnos a toda costa.

Ui se quedó pensativa y luego, ambas amigas alimentaron a Ton-chan y luego se fueron a sus casas mientras Yui seguía haciéndolas de detective.

—Argh, qué fastidia la presidenta —se quejó Jun juntando los brazos. —No sólo arruina mi sábado sino que llega tarde.

—No te quejes —regañó la vicepresidenta. —Podemos practicar sin ella, pero aún así sería buena idea que alguien vaya por ella.

—Yo voy —se ofreció Yui (disfrazada de Ui). —Ustedes practiquen, yo le pasaré el mensaje.

—Arigatou —sonrió la vicepresidenta. —Bueno, desde el principio!

Comenzaron con su música mientras Yui iba a buscar a la presidenta. No la halló dentro del edificio, así que salió al patio. Ahí tampoco estaba y la castaña comenzó a preguntarse si la presidenta del club de jazz había venido a la escuela. Pero entonces escuchó una acalorada discusión. Se acercó un poco más con su cuerpo pegado a la pared del edificio para no ser descubierta. Llegó lo suficientemente cerca para distinguir a las tres que discutían: Don Haruna y las presidentas del club de judo y jazz respectivamente; quiso seguir la discusión pero todas hablaban a la vez y era imposible sacar algo en limpio de ahí. Finalmente sacó su celular y les tomó una foto. Hecho esto regresó al club de jazz.

—¿Y? —preguntó la vicepresidenta.

—Eto… pues está discutiendo con alguien —respondió Yui rascándose la cabeza. —No sé, parecían muy enojadas, mejor no dije nada.

La vicepresidenta sonrió indulgente ante la inocencia de "Ui" y siguieron practicando.

En la residencia Nakano, el celular de Azusa vibró recibiendo una imagen. Azusa la abrió mostrando a las dos presidentas en plena discusión con La Padrina. La joven guitarrista sintió una ola de furia contra las dos tramposas y asintió en silencio. Revisando el mensaje, se dio cuenta que Yui se lo había mandado también a Mugi y a Ritsu.

Mientras, Ritsu miró su celular y observó cuidadosamente la fotografía y al igual que Azusa, asintió en silencio. Se encontraba en una pizzería que frecuentaba mucho La Padrina, aunque no era a ella a la que estaba siguiendo. La verdad Ritsu no entendía cómo podía gustarle ese lugar a La Padrina, ya que estaba casi vacío. Aún así no le dio importancia y comenzó con su misión.

Antes de salir de su casa, se quitó la diadema y en su lugar se colocó una redecilla para el cabello; para luego coronarse con una peluca que era de su madre. Se maquilló, algo impensable tratándose de ella, y luego, usando un bonito vestido (también algo impensable) y lentes oscuros se dispuso a seguir a "esa persona".

Una vez más observó la fotografía que le mandó la guitarrista y gruñó por lo bajo.

—Esto se pone interesante —dijo.

—¿Puedo tomar su orden? —preguntó una mesera.

—Sí, deme dos porciones de pepperoni —dijo ella fingiendo leer el menú, pero en realidad no perdía de vista a "esa" persona; que por si las dudas, se trataba de un chico. No una chica, un chico. —Y una soda de melón —agregó.

La mesera anotó la orden y se alejó.

El objetivo de Ritsu se levantó, probablemente para ir al baño, lo que ella aprovechó para acercarse rápidamente y provocar un choque con él.

—Ey, ten más cuidado —se quejó él. —Eres tan arrebatada como Onee-chan.

—Sí, disculpa —dijo la castaña fingiendo su voz y tratando de ser más como Mio.

El joven sonrió y la ayudó a ponerse en pie.

—Y bueno, —dijo el chico, —yo me voy por aquí.

Al verlo alejarse, Ritsu observó la mesa donde se había levantado por si había algo sospechoso; ya que cuando revisó los bolsillos del chico con el choque no encontró nada de nada. Al final decidió regresar a su mesa al ver que ya le habían traído su comida.

—Psst… —gruñó. —Mira lo que hago por ti Mio, gastarme mis ahorros aquí… pero al menos sirvió para confirmar mi teoría.

Terminó de comer, pagó la cuenta y salió del restaurante; procuró apresurarse para llegar a casa antes que su hermano, al que le había dado la misión de acercarse a Don Haruna; ya que la disque mafiosa no sospecharía de alguien a quien no conocía. Una vez dentro, volvió a vestirse con "ropa normal" y sacó su celular para llamar a Mugi.

—¿Diga? —dijo la Oujo-sama desde la otra línea.

—Mugi, soy yo —dijo Ritsu. —¿Has averiguado algo?

—Como me pediste que hiciera, fui a la tienda en donde la presidenta del club de ceremonia de té compra naturalmente su té para el club —comenzó Mugi. —Y bueno, precisamente tuve la suerte de encontrármela. Me reconoció y comenzamos a hablar de té.

—Al grano Mugi —dijo Ritsu exasperada.

—Bueno, el hecho es que al final me las arreglé para mencionarle algo sobre el conejo de Mio-chan y… no sé, se mostró muy sorprendida. —La voz de Mugi sonaba algo pensativa, pero después se oyó mucho más seria. —Entonces le dije que había sido obra de la mafia escolar. Oye Ricchan, ¿por qué Haruna jugará al Padrino en vez de al Yakuza? Tengo entendido que somos japonesas.

—Yo qué sé Mugi, —dijo Ritsu tratando de tragarse su frustración. —Pero entonces dices que se puso nerviosa cuando dijiste que fue obra de Don Haruna, ¿y qué?  
—Luego salió de la tienda sin siquiera comprar té.

Ritsu volvió a asentir. Primero la foto de Yui y ahora esto. Todo parecía que fue servido en bandeja de plata, esto no podía ser. Comenzó a pensar. Tanto que su cabeza se estaba a punto de explotar.

—Nee-chan —la llamó alguien.

Levantó la vista. Era Satoshi.

—Ah, ¿tienes algo para mí, Satoshi? —preguntó Ritsu.

—Pues mira, Nee-chan, fui al lugar que me dijiste que suele frecuentar —comenzó a contar Satoshi. —Y entonces me la encontré, justo como la describiste: cabello castaño claro, ojos verdes y piel blanca. Hablé un poco con ella, pero creo que sospechó de mí y me dijo que me fuera por donde vine. Iba a insistir, pero había mucha gente y claro, si insistía el que se iba a ver mal sería yo.

—Ah bueno, gracias.

El chico se quedó parado donde estaba.

—¿Ya me dejarás en paz? —preguntó molesto.

—¿Ah? Sí, pero sólo porque eres un inútil en las investigaciones criminales —regañó Ritsu. —L, Conan y ese tal Holmes estarían muy decepcionados de ti.

Satoshi puso los ojos en blanco y se fue a su habitación sin nada más que decir. Al verlo alejarse, Ritsu decidió irle a hacer una visita a Mio.

Recorrió las tres calles que la separaban de la casa de su amiga y tocó la puerta decidida.

—¿Ricchan? —preguntó la señora Akiyama algo confundida.

—¿Está Mio? Tengo que hablar con ella,

—Pasa —respondió dudosa la mujer de cabello negro y ojos verdes.

Ella entró decidida en la habitación de su mejor amiga, que miraba lo que quedaba de su querida Usa-chan#2 después que fuera destrozado en la escuela.

—Mio —la llamó Ritsu decidida.

La aludida levantó la mirada.

—¿Sí? —preguntó.

—Mio, en verdad lamento lo que pasó —comenzó Ritsu, pero fue interrumpida por Mio.

—No te preocupes, es sólo que… —bajó la mirada. —Es sólo que esto me parece algo tan malo… digo, creí que ya habíamos dejado atrás la etapa de los bravucones.

—Mio, de eso quería hablarte —dijo Ritsu. —Ya sé quién lo hizo.

—¿Don Haruna, no?

—Sí Mio, pero todo fue maquinado por las presidentas del club de jazz, judo y ceremonia de té —respondió Ritsu. —Vine contigo porque estoy a punto de ir a romperles la nariz a esas imbéciles, aunque la presidenta del club de judo me medio mate, pero te juro que estoy por partirle la nariz a alguien.

—Ritsu no! —dijo Mio. —Ya hiciste mucho por mí en primaria, y no me gusta ver cómo te metes en peleas sin sentidos sólo por mí. Ritsu, por favor…

—Por eso vine contigo —respondió la castaña dejándose caer en la cama de su amiga.

—Gracias. Gracias por ayudarme, pero necesitarás pruebas para poder hablar con el director.

—Las tengo —dijo Ritsu sacando su celular y mostrándole la foto a Mio. —Además recuerda el recuerdito extra que esas idiotas nos dejaron el día de la tragedia.

Mio asintió con suavidad y Ritsu extrajo la nota del bolsillo:

**"HARUNA KONOME TE ENVÍA SUS MEJORES SALUDOS"**

—Una idiotez digna de algún imbécil que juega a la mafia —dijo Ritsu guiñándole un ojo a Mio. —La teatralidad de estas disque mafiosas será su perdición. Eso y la foto que Yui nos consiguió en nuestro juego de detectives serán suficientes.

—¿Juego de detectives?

—Te lo explico luego —dijo Ritsu sonriendo. —Bueno, ¿me prestas a Usa-chan#2?

—¿De qué sirve ahora? —preguntó Mio cabizbaja.

—Soy buena con la aguja, ¿no? voy a repararlo.

La pelinegra asintió y Ritsu se fue con el conejo de peluche en sus manos. Aún así algo no encajaba. Satoshi había mentido, eso lo sabía porque lo siguió, pero ¿por qué? Sabía que había algo más allá de todo esto, pero primero quería llevar a esas tramposas ante la justicia.


	3. Chapter 3

**Acto 3: el rostro de la K-On!spiración:**

El día había comenzado muy bien: era lunes y el hombre se levantó tranquilamente, besó a su esposa, desayunó y se dirigió a su empleo como el director de la preparatoria Sakurakao. Pero en cuanto cruzó la puerta de su oficina, se dio cuenta que podía despedirse de la tranquilidad por ese día. En su oficina habían unas nueve chicas: todo el club de música ligera y las presidentas del club de la cultura italiana, el club de judo, el club de ceremonia de té y el club de jazz. Ocho de ellas discutían acaloradamente. Otra, miembro del club de música ligera, sólo estaba sentada en un rincón tímidamente esperando a que todo pasara. Ella fue la primera que lo vio y un gran alivio cruzó su rostro.

—Muy bien, ¿qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó el viejo profesor armándose de paciencia.

—Señor director, —comenzó muy molesta Ritsu Tainaka, —el viernes de la semana pasada mi amiga Mio trajo accidentalmente a su conejo de peluche, su juguete favorito desde que era niña. En algún momento nos descuidamos y alguien sacó el juguete de su bolso. No nos dimos cuenta hasta la hora de comenzar con nuestros clubes escolares y ahí fue cuando encontramos con que alguien, miembro del club que ésta dirige —señaló a Don Haruna —lo había roto. Poco después nos encontramos con más miembros de ese club y nos dijeron que iban a seguir fastidiándonos hasta que nos comprometiéramos a no dejar que mi amiga Mio cantara saboteando así, la presentación de nuestro club de música.

La pelinegra sollozó silenciosamente y el director levantó una ceja.

—Bueno, eso obviamente está muy mal —comenzó dándole palmaditas en la espalda a Mio para consolarla. —Pero el hecho es, ¿por qué trajiste un muñeco a la escuela, Mio?  
—Fue un accidente —dijo Mio tratando de controlar sus lágrimas. —El jueves me quedé a dormir en casa de Ritsu y bueno; si no tengo a Usa-chan no puedo dormir. Juraría que lo dejé sobre la cama de Ritsu, pero parece que accidentalmente Usa-chan se vino conmigo.

Todos, director incluido, se aguantaron las ganas de hacer un "Moe moe Kyun".

—Bien —carraspeó el director, —¿y por qué dices que fue el club de ésta jovencita? —le preguntó a Ritsu.

—Yo puedo responder a eso —intervino Mugi. —Dejaron esto en la escena del crimen —le pasó una hoja.

**"HARUNA KONOME TE ENVÍA SUS MEJORES SALUDOS"**

—Justo el toque para que la escena fuera digna del Padrino —dijo Yui pensativa.

Haruna se congeló.

—Voy a matar a ese par de taradas —refunfuñó la Don. —SE SUPONE SOMOS LA MAFIA MALTIDA SEA, NO UN GRUPO DE BULLIES SIN CEREBRO! En serio, ¿en qué cabeza cabe?

—Konome-san, castigada, por tratar de sabotear la presentación de su club —regañó el director muy molesto.

—¿Ya no podremos exhibir El Padrino? —preguntó.

—No, es su obligación como club hacer una presentación —dijo el director. —No, pero tú y las integrantes que hicieron esto tienen de castigo ir a limpiar baños y no seguirán con las actividades de su club por el resto del año. Y bueno, no me expresé bien. Y su club también quedará fuera del concurso. Si tus compañeras preguntan, fue culpa tuya y sólo tuya.

—Pero, pero no lo hice solo porque sí —gruñó La Padrina. —Alguien pagó muy bien para que lo hiciera!

—¿Qué? —preguntó sorprendido el director.

—Se lo juro —siguió defendiéndose la disque mafiosa. —Somos la mafia, alguien nos contrató para intimidar a Akiyama-san.

—Todo esto está muy bien —gruñó la presidenta del club de jazz. —¿Pero nosotras qué pintamos aquí?

—No te hagas la inocente —dijo Azusa sacando su celular y mostrando la foto.

Ahí estaba ella discutiendo con Don Haruna en compañía de la presidenta del club de judo. En la fecha de la fotografía decía que fue tomada el sábado.

—¿Ellas te pagaron, Haruna? —preguntó el director.

—Hái, pero también fue la del club de ceremonia de té.

El director miró a las presidentas muy decepcionado,

—Señoritas, oficialmente ya no pueden ser presidentas de su club. Así no hacemos las cosas en esta escuela. —Añadió con firmeza. —Además, todas tienen el mismo castigo que Haruna, por suerte hay suficientes baños. Y como un extra, también sus clubes quedan fuera del concurso. Esto les enseñará a hacer trampa en un futuro.

Hubo alegatos de inocencia, protestas, pero todo fue en vano. El director, maestro a la antigua, era inflexible en sus decisiones; que en este caso a las asesoras de cada club les parecieron muy justas.

—Y además quiero —dijo severo —que todas se disculpen con Akiyama, diría que repongan el conejo, pero los juguetes favoritos no se pueden reponer así como así, ¿o quieres que te lo repongan, Akiyama-san?

—No, así está bien, señor director —suspiró Mio y se alejó de ahí.

Todas salieron del despacho y una vez solo, el director se preparó un café bien cargado.

—Habrase visto! Esto no se veía en mis tiempos!

Ritsu corrió hacia su amiga.

—Mio!

La otra volteó tristemente.

—Ritsu, arigatou. Sé cuánto te esforzaste por descubrir quién le hizo eso a Usa-chan#2.

—Mio, —dijo Ritsu bajito, —Mio al menos no fue el que te regaló tu abuela. Este no era tan importante, ¿o sí?

—Claro que sí tonta! —dijo Mio enérgica. —Éste fue el que tú me regalaste —dijo sonriendo y pegándole con suavidad.

—Mio… —susurró la castaña.

—¿Y sabes? Tal vez no vuelva a ver a ese Usa-chan, pero me alegra que todo haya terminado así. Me alegra mucho que te hayas esforzado tanto por traerme justicia.

La pelinegra le dio un beso en la frente a su amiga y fue a clases. A partir de ese momento, su humor mejoró considerablemente.

Ritsu estaba muy feliz por Mio y sentía que resolviendo el misterio se quitó un peso de encima, pero había algo que le molestaba. Ella hizo todo perfectamente, pero había un detalle que se le estaba escapando, ¿pero qué? Pasó todo el rato pensando en qué era lo que se le estaba escapando, pero no daba con qué. Llegó el período de salida y seguía igual de pensativa. ¿Qué significaba todo esto?

—¿Te pasa algo, Ritsu? —preguntó Mio preocupada.

—Eto… ¿por qué lo preguntas? —respondió la castaña aún aturdida.

—Ritsu, ya pasamos tu casa. ¿Qué te pasa?

La castaña tardó un poco en procesar lo que le dijo su amiga. Miró a Mio confundida, pero en ese momento todo estuvo bastante claro, lo que la venía molestando desde hacía rato.

—Gomen Mio, —dijo comenzando a correr. —TE LO EXPLICARÉ MÁS TARDE! —gritó mientras se alejaba.

* * *

**El verdadero rostro de la K-On!spiración:**

Mugi se encontraba practicando piano muy tranquila cuando una maid entró al cuarto con delicadeza y le dedicó una reverencia.

—Ojou-sama, la busca una amiga de la escuela —dijo tímidamente.

—Que pase —dijo Mugi muy sonriente, sabiendo lo que venía.

La maid se retiró con otra reverencia y dejó pasar a Ritsu, que estaba hecha una furia. La maid miró dudosa a su Oujo-sama, pero la rubia le hizo una seña para que las dejara a solas.

—Ricchan, qué inesperado! —dijo Mugi con fingida sorpresa.

—No te hagas la graciosa, Mugi —respondió la castaña arrojándole lo que quedaba del peluche de Mio, el que había iniciado todo el problema. —Tú contrataste a esas idiotas para jugar a la mafia con nosotras, tú fuiste la que sugirió que destrozaran el conejo de Mio y todo eso. —Finalmente, después de sacarlo todo, la castaña se calmó. —Demonios Mugi, es cierto que querías ayudarnos pero eso sí que fue pasarse.

—¿Y cómo adivinaste que fui yo? —preguntó la rubia con una risita.

—Me costó, pero poco a poco comencé a unir las piezas —comenzó la castaña. —Lo primero que me hizo sospechar fue que el día que rompieron el conejo de Mio, Satoshi no dijo ni hizo nada, bastante sospechoso porque cualquier persona hubiera hecho un comentario al respecto. Me pareció raro, pero poco después me acordé que hace como tres días dijo que tuvo una cita por ahí y que una chica le pidió un grandísimo favor. El día antes que rompieran a Usa-chan Mio se quedó a dormir a mi casa y siempre que viene, trae a su famoso conejo. Ahora, ella siempre lo deja en mi casa mientras vamos a la escuela y lo pasamos recogiendo de regreso porque le da vergüenza ir con su conejo a la escuela. Entonces, de la nada, Usa-chan aparece en su mochila; y repito: ella no lo metió ahí porque le da vergüenza y yo mucho menos porque me arriesgaría a un golpe de proporciones bíblicas. Tenía que ser Satoshi, pero no me imaginé para qué. Luego vinieron las idiotas de Haruna y rompieron al conejo. De inmediato supe que había una conexión con eso y con la cita que tuvo tres días atrás.

—Por eso lo hiciste cooperar con nosotras —dijo Mugi admirada de pronto por la perspicacia de su amiga. —Para tenerlo vigilado sin que sospechara.

—Sí, pero todavía tenía mis dudas —prosiguió la baterista, —pero entonces lo mandé a que espiara a Haruna a la pizzería que le gusta a ella; y ni siquiera me pidió que le pagara la comida. Mi hermanito se parece mucho a mí, siempre anda sin un centavo; si no me pidió que le pagara la comida era porque tenía dinero aún si a esas alturas del mes ambos nos habíamos gastado la mesada. Bueno, también recordarás que mientras él iba a comer pizza y a espiar a Haruna, yo les mandé a hacer diferentes misiones.

La rubia volvió a asentir cada vez más sorprendida de las habilidades de Ritsu.

—Fue para tener un tiempo a solas y poder seguir a mi hermano desde lejos —explicó Ritsu. —Él nos contó que vio cómo Don Haruna se juntaba con una chica misteriosa, pero en realidad ella no fue al restaurante y él sólo fue a comer para luego irse. Luego resultó que Yui y tú encontraron pruebas que el club mafia fue contratado precisamente por el club de jazz, el club de judo y el de ceremonia de té; nuestros rivales más fuertes. No sabía en qué pensar, yo no hablo mucho de mi hermanito, apenas con ustedes… algo no tenía sentido. Y entonces el director castigó a esos clubes sacándolos de la competencia a pesar que todas juraban que no tenían nada que ver en el asunto; porque era verdad. Al final me costó, pero comprendí: todo fue una trampa para vencer a nuestros rivales más peligrosos sin tener que pelear. Al final contrataste a Haruna no sólo para intimidar a Mio, también la contrataste para echarle la culpa a esas dos.

Mugi aplaudió.

—Ni L lo hubiera hecho mejor Ricchan! —dijo alegremente. —¿Pero cómo supiste que todo fue mi plan?

—Mugi, era obvio, —respondió molesta Ritsu, —Azusa es una chica muy recta y sólo juega por las reglas, Yui es demasiado… Yui para planear algo así, Mio también es recta y honesta, además por nada del mundo le haría algo a Usa-chan, por mucho que sea el de repuesto. Sólo quedabas tú, tú el rostro de la conspiración.

—K-On!spiración —corrigió la rubia con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a una campanita que tenía sobre el piano para llamar a sus sirvientes. —¿Y dime, qué harás Ricchan?

—Nada Mugi —respondió Ritsu desganada.

La mano de la rubia, que se dirigía amenazadoramente hacia la campanita para llamar a la servidumbre, se congeló en el instante. Ritsu levantó una ceja cuando comprendió lo que su amiga hubiera hecho, aún así no le dio importancia y dirigió su mano al bolsillo de su saco de la escuela y sacó… una aguja.

—¿Para qué es eso Ricchan?

**—****Yo** no voy a hacer nada, pero**tú **sí—respondió la presidenta del club acercándole la aguja a Mugi. La rubia la tomó y miró a Ritsu sin saber qué decir. Luego Ritsu le acercó los restos del peluche a Mugi. —Vas a reparar este conejo y vas a dárselo a Mio junto con una disculpa.

—¿Y no vas a delatarme?

—No. Como habrás notado por esta aventura, soy una gran amiga (aunque no parezca). Así que haz lo que quieras —respondió la castaña metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos. —Como dije antes, lo único que quiero es que repares a Usa-chan y te disculpes con Mio. Se lo debes.

Dicho esto, la castaña salió de la casa Kotobuki y regresó a la suya. Pudo haberla delatado, pero, además de un estúpido forcejeo con unas maids o algún mayordomo; esto hubiera significado perder la ventaja que ya tenían para el festival. El plan de la rubia fue brillante… y malvado en extremo, estaba celosa que no se le hubiera ocurrido a ella. Mugi miró por la ventana. Ritsu estaba por salir, pero antes soltó una risa malvada.

—Parece que la presidenta también tiene algo de malvada, pero no quiere admitirlo —rió Mugi con suavidad mientras remendaba a Usa-chan.

—Ella nos será muy útil en algún futuro —dijo Yui con suavidad saliendo de las sombras. Su tono de voz era muy extraño, aparentemente el mismo de siempre pero… algo siniestro. —Sí, será muy útil en un hermoso y no muy lejano futuro…

Mugi ensanchó su sonrisa. En los últimos tiempos había descubierto una faceta de su amiga que a la mayoría le helaba la sangre y los hacían temblar del horror, pero a ella le hervía la sangre de admiración y excitación.

—Sí, —repitió Yui, —un hermoso y no muy lejano futuro…

* * *

**Y bueno, he aquí el final de mi fic. Me costó mucho escribir la continuación. Lo chistoso fue que tuve que comenzar por la resolución del caso y luego hacer el cómo se resolvió. (Por eso posteé dos caps en vez de uno) Y bueno, espero les haya gustado y me dejen sus comentarios.**

**Por cierto, ya sé que es muy obvio, pero no está de más decir que este fic puede vincularse a Mundo Yuri, pero también funciona como historia independiente. Como sea, Chao; nos leemos!**


End file.
